


GMD: In the Closet

by disneyfangirl



Series: GMD: Closet [3]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: Takes place in my "Great Mouse Detective: In the Closet" series. Ratigan traps Fidget, Basil, and everyone else just because they were just having a decent conversation.





	GMD: In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s part of my In the Closet series. A sequel to both Basil in the Closet and Ratigan in the Closet. If you have read those first, then you’ll get a good idea where you’re at with this one. If not, you’ll not only lose track of what’s going on, you may not figure out where they are at as far as how well Basil, Fidget, Ratigan, and other characters progress through life and you may find them out of character.

One night, just as Basil, Fidget, and their gang were having a private chat inside Sherlock Holmes’ second stash closet, instead of the one that flips open and closes, Ratigan closed the closet door. “My revenge has been completed if it weren’t for you, my pet,” Ratigan said slyly to Fidget.

“No, this can’t be happening!” Fidget exclaimed.

“Calm down, Fidget,” Basil defended, “It’s only a coincidence.”

But Fidget was far too distraught to hear such words coming from a supportive detective! As much as he appreciated them, he couldn’t help feeling sick to his stomach. “I’m getting out of here!” Fidget panicked as he hopped all around the room. “This closet it too tight! Not enough space! I can’t breathe! I need air! We’re trapped like freaking rats!” He was too afraid care if he made a mess of things.

As soon as Fidget came back, his foot was caught underneath a hanger. “Fidget, I know you’re scared,” Basil said kindly, “But we must keep our heads, otherwise they’ll be trouble along the way.”

“My foot’s stuck,” Fidget whined, “My only foot’s stuck!”

“Hold still,” Basil commanded as he lifted up the hanger and shoved it out of their way. To his surprise, Fidget obeyed.

“Okay, but can I kick something just to you know, get it over with?” Fidget asked.

“Do you really want to?”

“Yes, it will make me feel a lot better.”

“If you think it can solve the problem, you can do it.”

Motivated by Basil’s words, Fidget kicked the closet door just to get it out of his system.

“Feel better?” Basil asked.

“Yes, sir,” replied Fidget.

“Good. Now, please have a seat.”

The bat had done what he was told.

“You see? I know someone who has claustrophobia like you have,” Basil admitted.

“What is _claustrophobia_?” Fidget inquired.

“Oh, it’s a condition when you can’t handle tight spaces. I’ll set up an example in small terms that you will comprehend. You were in a panic attack when you made a mess as you flew about in the room. Going back on topic, I knew who this person was, but I’ve forgotten what his name was from the top of my head.” Fidget was just getting interested. “You helped in a way.”

“I have?” Fidget’s eyes widened in shock. “So, what is one thing I did right?”

“You’ll find out when you look where I’m pointing.” Basil pointed to Fidget’s mess. “Getting warmer, Fidget.” The bat was getting closer to the mess he made. “Warmer. Warmer.” Finally, he picked up a needle. “Aha! You’re hot!” Basil exclaimed excitedly, “I mean, you did excellent!”

Fidget smiled at his comment.

“Do you think you can still fly?” asked Basil.

“Sure thing, Basil,” Fidget answered and hovered over to the doorknob with a needle in hand. He put the needle inside the key hole, twisting and turning until finally, the latch clicked and he set his pals and himself free.

But before he could leave, Fidget took out a few paddles that would soon be used against Ratigan in self-defense.

…

Ratigan was sitting in the living room, simply gloating over his clean getaway against Fidget, Basil, and their allies.

“Don’t get too comfortable over there, Ratigan!” Basil challenged.

Ratigan jerked at the sound of the detective’s voice. “What? I was just…”

“No need to push it any further, Ratty!” Fidget said.

Ratigan tripped him with his cane and did a fake fall.

The bat glared at the rat who fell on him. Ratigan’s hand was on Fidget’s bottom! “Ratigan, get your hand off my butt!” Fidget growled through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t mean it,” Ratigan lied with a smirk.

Fidget slapped Ratigan’s hand away from his bottom. “Eww! Hands off!”

“Shame on you!” Basil fumed, then, he crossed his fingers in a way that meant “shame, shame, shame”.

Fidget started to stand up. “Guess what you’re gonna get?”

Ratigan flinched at the tone of Fidget’s voice. He had a shaky feeling that he wasn’t going to like this.

Fidget pulled one paddle out and swung it.

The rat scoffed as he tried to leap up towards him. “Oh, what do you plan to do with it, Fidget? Steer it all the way to your colorless imagination?”

“We’re just going to have to find out, aren’t we?!” Fidget sneered back as he continued swiveling it around in Ratigan’s direction, “Once you find out what you’ll get, you won’t be so tough, will you?!” He stormed over with a paddle in his wings. Turning to Toby, he added, “Toby, shake him!”

Toby growled and picked him up by the tail as if he were more of a cat, rather than a dog picking up a small creature. The dog shook him.

“I DON’T LIKE IT!” Ratigan shouted.

Fidget set the paddle down to enjoy the show.

“Well, that’s what happens when you abuse your victims, including your henchmen!” Basil retorted.

Ratigan yelped with each shake. “This hurts me more than it hurts you!” He felt as if he were electrocuted on the power lines and the duration was endless. “Is…Ah…this any way to… Ah…treat your own…Ah...boss…Ah!”

“Oh, yeah, well how about feeding your own henchmen to your cat?” Basil said in a sarcastic manner.

“I thought you’d never…Ah…ask!” Ratigan cried, “I believe I was talking to…Ah…Fidget!”

“Well, he’s never the first to ask you that question, you dirty sewer rat!” Fidget snapped.

Olivia giggled at the sight of Ratigan being shaken. Even Dr. Dawson, Toby, Fidget, and Mr. Flaversham couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

After a while, seeing that the rat was getting weaker with each shake, the dog stopped and put him down.

As Ratigan walked out of the house, he felt woozy and shed tears. If he interrogated with Basil, Fidget, children, or anyone else in London ever again, he would’ve received yet another shaking of a lifetime.

Now that Ratigan had disappeared for good, London was safe and the mouse detectives, Flavershams, Toby, and Fidget lived freely.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Boy was Ratigan ever embarrassed by the fact that he got a good shaking…by Toby and thanks to Fidget because Ratigan knows darn well not to barge into other people’s lives! *Smirks*
> 
> *Don’t ever come back, sewer rat! *Laughs evilly* Bye, bye, Ratigan.
> 
> *“It hurts me more than it hurts you”, that’s usually said by the person who is doing to shaking, rather than the person being shaken, but it works in this one because Ratigan thought in his mind that he was punishing “moving on” by closing and locking the closet door on Fidget and his friends.


End file.
